The present invention is related to a sport implement, and more particularly to an improved racket structure with ball-striking racket face.
There is an existent racket frame structure which is free from any stringing pins. Such racket frame structure includes a racket frame body. The inner circumference of the frame body is formed with an accommodating channel in which a trapezoid resilient member is integrally fixedly accommodated. The frame body is formed with multiple stringing holes passing through the frame body from the inner circumference to outer circumference thereof. A string is sequentially conducted through the stringing holes to form a tensioned mesh-like racket face in the frame body.
The above racket structure has no conventional stringing pin. Therefore, when conducted between the inner and outer circumferences of the frame body, the string is not guided. This leads to inconvenience in stringing operation. Moreover, in order to more easily pass the string through the resilient member, the stringing hole is often designed with a diameter larger than that of the string for facilitating stringing operation. Accordingly, the string only contacts with the resilient member and is not tightly held thereby. When the racket face strikes a ball and suffers an impact, the reaction force transmitted by the string can be hardly effectively absorbed by the resilient member. In other words, the resilient member is unable to achieve optimal buffing effect.
There is another type of racket structure composed of two halves of frame body, which are mated with each other to form the racket frame. A cushion material is sandwiched between the two halves of frame body for absorbing shock. Such structure leads to poor strength of the frame body. Moreover, it is troublesome to process and combine the two halves into the frame body and thus the production efficiency is reduced.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved racket structure with ball-striking racket face, which has excellent shock-absorbing and buffing effect.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above racket structure with ball-striking racket face, in which the stringing pins are truly located to facilitate stringing operation.
According to the above objects, the racket structure with ball-striking racket face includes: a racket frame including an annular frame body having an inner frame face and an outer frame face respectively formed on two radially opposite sides of the frame body, the frame body being formed with multiple through holes passing through the frame body to form corresponding openings on the inner and outer frame faces; a handle having a predetermined length, one end of the handle being connected with the racket frame; multiple hollow stringing pins respectively coaxially fitted in the corresponding through holes; at least one strip made of resilient material and having a predetermined thickness, one face of the strip being fixedly attached to the inner frame face of the racket frame, the strip being formed with several perforations having a predetermined diameter, the perforations communicating with the holes of the corresponding stringing pins, whereby the diameter of the perforation can be changed within a certain range when suffering an external force; and a string having a hardness greater than that of the strip. The string has a predetermined diameter and is sequentially conducted through the stringing pins and the corresponding perforations of the strip to form a checkered mesh in the racket frame. The diameter of the string is larger than the diameter of the perforation, whereby when the string is conducted through the perforation, the edge of the perforation is pressed by the harder string so as to enlarge the diameter of the perforation and the edge of the perforation tightly embraces the string.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: